


Разные

by Feather_in_broom



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Difference kink, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Написано на LOTR One String Fest на diary.ru. Зявка:Гимли и Леголас. Слэш. PWP. Подробности межрасового секса. За акцент на различиях заказчик расцелует в обе щеки.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 14





	1. Леголас

Они лежат на кровати, целуются, скользят руками по телам друг друга. Они настолько не похожи, что отличие никак не станет привычным и каждый раз как впервые. Гимли тянет наверх рубашку Леголаса и целует обнажившиеся плечи. Леголас дрожит в его руках - он никогда не может сдержать дрожь, когда борода гнома касается его обнаженной кожи.

У Леголаса сильные руки воина и мозолистые пальцы, привыкшие натягивать тугую тетиву. Но когда они ласкают гнома, они выглядят хрупкими пальцами царевны, никогда не знавшей работы, столь велик контраст с мощной статью гномьего тела.

Леголаса пьянит этот контраст и необычность чувств. Он возбуждается до предела от одних только колючих поцелуев и тяжести навалившего сверху Гимли. Стонет голодно и жадно, ощущая внутри себя пальцы, а затем и член любовника.

Он задыхается от ощущений: таранящий его толстый член, стальная хватка Гимли, придерживающего его за талию, жесткая гномья борода, скользящая по животу и груди... Гимли склоняется ниже и Леголас ощущает мягкие губы, целующие его торс. Контраст колющих нежную кожу волос и теплых мягких губ толкает его за край и Леголас кончает с долгим стоном, подаваясь навстречу толчкам любовника и сжимая его внутри себя. Гимли отвечает низким, почти звериным рыком и, сделав еще пару толчков, кончает тоже.


	2. Гимли

Леголас лежит, вытянувшись на кровати во весь свой не маленький рост и даже не удосужившись как-то прикрыться. Гимли, пользуясь тем, что глаза эльфа закрыты дремотой, любуется им, скользя взглядом по обнаженному телу. Сколько раз он уже видел его, сколько раз ощущал в своих руках и все равно непривычно. Руки и ноги длинные и при этом тонкие, раза в два тоньше, чем у гнома. Но по силе практически не уступают и именно это удивляет. Вот так смотришь на эти "палочки" и кажется, что должны они быть хрупкими, как хворост. Но стоит увидеть, как легко вращают эти руки тяжелый меч, безжалостно рубя орков, или ощутить, как крепко сжимают они в порыве страсти твое собственно тело, и ты понимаешь, что руки эти полны силы. И откуда только берется?

Волосы еще. Точнее, их отсутствие. Безбородый, тело безволосое (не называть же этот легкий пушок на руках и ногах волосами). Только на голове шелковая волна да в паху курчавые завитки.

Так не похоже на все привычное. Так далеко от всех канонов гномьей красоты. И все равно нет для Гимли никого милее. Он протягивает руку и прикасается к бархатной коже на животе Леголаса, ласкающим движением обводит пальцем пупок. Леголас улыбается, открывая глаза и накрывает его пальцы своими.


End file.
